how i can understand ?
by IamQueenzy
Summary: "Aku juga mencintai sama seperti mu aku sangat – sangat mencintai dengan setulus hati hanya aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengungkapkan nya. aku kalah oleh rasa takut akan kegagalan dan akhir nya aku sendiri menjadi pecundang dan menyesali diri ku sendiri Jhaa jia yi jaga diri mu baik – baik arraseo ? " saat LAY harus menghadapi KRIS demi menemukan cinta nya


my first story and i am newbie. suka cerita nya ? mohon review nya :)

kasi tau apa yang kurang dan apa yang harus di perbaiki

."apa akan terus seperti ini ?" namja di sebelah ku ini mulai bersuara setelah diam selama kurang lebih setengah jam. Duduk di tepian sungai han dengan angin yang berhembus perlahan. Dingin memang. Bahkan mantel tebal saja tak cukup kuat untuk menahan hawa dingin yang berusaha merasuk tubuh. Aku mulai tersenyum ke arah nya. "ani. Apa kau lelah menemani ku lay ?" tanya ku lagi padanya. "aniyo. Aku hanya bertanya. Apa kau tak lelah menangis terus ? setiap sore dan hampir seminggu ini." Lay menatap ku. "aku tak bisa menangis jika di rumah yi xing. Itu akan membuat eomma khawatir dan aku hanya menambah beban pikiran nya." aku mulai mengusap sisa – sisa air mata yang terus mengalir dari tadi.

"tapi kau keluar dengan ku jia yi. Dan dia akan berpikir bahwa aku yang membuat mu menangis setiap hari." Selanya lagi. Dia tetap dengan keinginan nya agar aku berhenti menangis. "maafkan aku. Tapi aku tidak tau harus bagaimana. Apa kau bisa mengerti perasaan ku ?" tanya ku lagi pada nya. aku mulai membenahi duduk ku. Aku tau lay sedari tadi menatap ku. Aku tau, dia tidak terlalu suka melihat ku seperti ini. Apalagi ini karna kris. Yah ! dia kekasih ku. Lelaki yang aku cintai. Dan lay, dia adalah sahabat baik ku sejak keci. Sejak aku menetap di changsa dulu.

Aku –bei jia yi dan zhang yi xing –nama lengkap lay, adalah warga korea yang berasal dari changsa. Ayah ku keturunan mokpo, dan ibuku asli keturunan changsa. Setelah aku berumur 10 tahun, keluarga ku memutuskan kembali ke korea. Dan kami menetap di seoul. Dan tanpa ku duga, lay juga memilih untuk melanjutkan sekolah nya di korea. Hingga aku bertemu dan kembali bersahabat dengan nya.

kami sudah kuliah tingkat akhir. Aku dan lay sudah 22 tahun sekarang. Dan dia masih setia berteman dengan ku. Masih betah berada di samping ku sebagai sahabat baik. Awalnya semua baik – baik saja, sampai aku memiliki kekasih. Yah ! kris, dia adalah kekasih ku. setahun yang lalu dia menyatakan bahwa ia mencintai ku. Dan sejak mengetahui hal itu lay mulai sedikit berbeda pada ku. Dia sedikit sensitif jika sudah berbicara tentang kris. Setiap aku ingin membahas masalah itu dengan nya, dia selalu menghindar, dan mengganti arah pembicaraan.

Dan hari ini,aku menangisi kris. Yah ! seminggu yang lalu aku memergoki nya sedang bersama perempuan lain. Dan saat aku menghampirinya meminta penjelasan, dia justru membentak ku dan mengakhiri semua nya. lay sangat marah saat tau kris seperti itu kepada ku. Tapi, aku meminta nya menahan amarah nya. dan yaaah.. dia setuju untuk mengabulkan permohonan ku. Jadilah dia menemaniku selama seminggu ini.

"bei jia yi." Katanya memanggil nama lengkap ku. Saat dia sudah memanggil nama lengkap ku, berarti dia sedang sangat serius. "dengarkan aku. Berhentilah menangis hanya untuk seseorang yang menyia – nyia kan mu. Kris bukan satu – satu nya lelaki. Dan dia juga bajingan ! karna sudah berbuat seperti ini pada mu. Apa kau tidak bisa berpikir logis ?" tanya nya lagi. Aku rasa emosi nya kembali tersulut. Aku muak saat dia sudah di liputi emosi begini.

"lay. Apa kau pernah seperti ini ? kau tak pernah jatuh cinta ! sudah sering ku katakan bahwa aku sangat – sangat mencintai kris. Apa kau pernah merasa di campakkan seperti ini ? tidak kan ? jadi diamlah ! dan biarkan aku dengan perasaan ku. Cukup temani aku. Jangan menambah kesedihan ku. Hiksss.." aku kembali menangis lagi. Entah, aku merasa kacau. Bahkan jika lay terus seperti ini, aku tak tahu harus apa lagi. Karna tidak ada yang bisa mengerti perasaan ku.

"mianhae." Gumam nya pelan. Aku masih menunduk, sibuk berusaha meredam tangis ku yang rasanya sudah sangat meluap. Aku rasa nya tak bisa berhenti. Tiba – tiba sesosok tangan merangkul ku. Merengkuh diriku ke dalam pelukan nya. Lay, dia memeluk ku. "mianhae. Uljimayo." Ucap nya. ku dengar suara nya juga sedikit bergetar. Aku hanya bisa terus menumpahkan kesedihan ku. Tak ku pungkiri, rasanya ada kedamaian saat ia merangkulku, saat ia menenangkan ku. Aku merasakan ketulusan yang lebih dari pada yang selama ini aku rasakan dari kris.

"berhentilah menangis, dan aku akan mengantar mu pulang. Sekarang sudah mulai gelap. Udara mulai lebih dingin." Ucap nya pada ku. Aku melepaskan tubuhku dari rangkulan nya. mengusap setiap sisa air mata yang tersisa di wajah ku. "jha." Ia menggenggam tanga ku. Dan kami berjalan dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

"annyeong. kau bei jia yi-sshi ?" seorang pemuda tiba – tiba menepuk pelan pundak ku saat aku sedang berbicara dengan teman – teman ku. "ah, ne. Waeyo ?" tanya ku padanya. "aku lu han. Aku teman yi xing. Bisa aku berbicara sebentar dengan mu ?" ucap nya. "ah, ne." Aku mengikuti lelaki bernama luhan itu. Kami duduk di kursi di bawah pohon rindang di belakang kampus.

"ada apa sebenarnya dengan lay ? kenapa dia tidak masuk kelas beberapa hari ini ? dan kenapa dia juga tidak bisa di hubungi ?" belum dia memulai pembicaraan, aku sudah membombardirnya dengan bertubi – tubi pertanyaan. "itu yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan mu. Sebenarnya lay tidak tahu kalau aku menemui mu." Jawabnya.

Ia memandangi ku tajam. "ada apa ?" tanya ku risih. "jadi kau orang nya." jawab nya lagi. Pembicaraan nya semakin ambigu. Berputar – putar dan membuat ku muak. "apa maksud mu ?" aku sedikit meninggikan nada suara ku. "tenanglah~" ujar nya santai. "lay saat ini sedang kritis di rumah sakit. Dia di larikan ke changsa dua hari yang lalu." aku seperti mendapat tembakan petir saat dia memberi tahu keadaan lay pada ku. "k-kau.. tidak sedang mempermainkan ku bukan ?" tanya ku pada nya.

Memang setelah mengantarku pulang dari sungai han waktu itu, lay tidak bisa di hubungi lagi. Nomor nya tidak aktif dan dia juga tidak ada di apartemen nya. dia juga tidak masuk kuliah. "untuk apa aku berbohong ? aku bukan siapa – siapa." Lanjut luhan. "kenapa dia bisa kritis ?" tanya ku lagi. "sebelumnya, aku ingin bertanya pada mu. Apa kau tahu siapa kris sebenarnya ?" bukan menjawab pertanyaan ku, luhan malah memberi ku pertanyaan lagi. "akuu hanya tau dia anak dari tuan wu, dan keluarga nya berada di kanada." Jawab ku seadanya. "kalau begitu, tanyakan pada lay nanti jika dia sudah sadar." Luhan semakin bertele – tele. "apa maksud mu ? dan kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku ? lay kenapa ? keapa dia bisa kritis dan berada di changsa ?" aku mulai tak sabar.

"dia menemui kris. Dia membuat perhitungan dengan kris. Kau tau ? dia sedang berusaha membalaskan semua rasa sakit mu. Dia berusaha membahagiakan mu untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum ia ingin pergi meninggalkan mu. Dan ia menitipkan ini pada ku." Luhan menyerahkan sebuah surat pada ku. Buliran bening itu perlahan mulai menggenangi mata ku. "sebenarnya aku sudah berusaha mencegah nya, dan aku sudah berusaha ingin ikut dengan nya untuk menghadapi kris, tapi dia bilang, dia ingin melakukan nya dengan tangan nya sendiri. Tidak ada yang berani menentang nya saat dia sudah memutuskan sesuatu. Dan kau, aku rasa kau sudah tau, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan lay. Aku tau kalian sudah bersahabat sejak lama, dan aku rasa kau pasti mengerti bagaimana perasaan lay pada mu, sampai dia rela seperti ini." Lanjut luhan lagi.

"hikss.." satu isakan itu berhasil lolos dari mulut ku. "aku akan berangkat ke changsa malam ini. Kalau kau ingin ikut dengan ku, datanglah ke bandara. Aku akan terbang dengan pesawat pribadi. Dan ini, kartu nama ku. Kau tau kan, harus menghubungi ku kemana ?" ucap nya lagi. "berhentilah menangis. Aku yakin lay tidak menyukai nya. aku harus pergi sekarang." Luhan pergi berlalu begitu saja. Meninggalkan ku yang masih beum bisa sepenuh nya menerima kenyataan.

_Bei jia yi~_

_Hei lihat~ aku menulis sebuah surat untuk mu. Kkkk~_

_Ahh~ jujur saja. Aku bukan orang yang pandai merangkai kata – kata. Kau tau itu kan ? aku yakin kau pasti menertawakan ku. Tapi, aku tidak tau lagi harus bagaimana menyampaikan ini pada mu._

_Jia yi~ saat kau membaca surat ini, mungkin aku sudah tidak di seoul lagi. Aku sudah dan harus pergi jauh dari mu. Ahh~ kau ingat pembicaraan terakhir kita ? aku akan membalaskan rasa sakit mu pada lelaki bajingan itu~ jadi ku mohon berhentilah menangis. Berhentilah membuang air mata mu hanya untuk bajingan seperti dia._

_Jia yi~ jaga diri mu baik – baik. Aku akan pergi dan mungkin tak akan kembali lagi~ jangan pernah membiarkan kau di jebak namja bajingan lagi. Arra ? ahh ini akan sangat menyakitkan jika aku terus berbicara seperti ini._

_Yang terpenting, carilah seorang sahabat ataupun kekasih yang bisa melindungi mu dan tidak membuat mu menangis._

_Ahh~ ya. Saat kau bertanya pada ku di sungai han waktu itu. Kau bilang aku tak pernah jatuh cinta dan di campakkan, kau salah besar jia yi~_

_Aku sudah lama dan sangat lama mencintai. Aku di campakkan sebelum aku berhasil untuk memiliki. Aku sangat mengerti perasaan mu. Aku tau bagaimana sakit nya saat cinta mu mempermainkan mu~_

_Aku juga mencintai sama seperti mu~ aku sangat – sangat mencintai dengan setulus hati~ hanya aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengungkapkan nya. aku kalah oleh rasa takut akan kegagalan~ dan akhir nya aku sendiri menjadi pecundang dan menyesali diri ku sendiri~_

_Jhaa~ jia yi~ jaga diri mu baik – baik~ arraseo ? _

.

.

.

.

bagaimana ? apakah di lanjut ? atau cukup ini saja ?


End file.
